idle_wizardfandomcom-20200213-history
Market
Within the ' Market ' ("M"): You change exchange your Kongregate Coins into Idle Wizard Relics in order to buy special upgrades & buffs. Most of the buffs are temporary with only minor abilities. The Market isn't created as a Pay-to-Play, and is there more for minor benefits along your journey of progression. VIPs VIP's are permanent buffs with special reward over four tiers, with each one increasing in rewards. (Rewards that are noted within that particular VIP are the rewards that you will get, they do not stack with previous VIP's, and must be Bought In Order.) The cost for all VIPs is 420 Relics. VIP 0: VIP 1: 20 Relics : Permanent *Increase all sources' profit by 25% *Starting Mana 1.00e3 *Additional spell set 1 VIP 2: 40 Relics : Permanent *Increase all sources' profit by 50% *Starting Mana 1.00e9 *Additional spell set 1 *Level requirement reduction 1 *Starting hero level 5 VIP 3: 80 Relics : Permanent *Increase all sources' profit by 100% *Starting Mana 1.00e18 *Additional spell set 1 *Level requirement reduction 2 *Starting hero level 10 *Auto-click 1 time per sec *Increase collectibles spawn rate by 5% VIP 4: 120 Relics : Permanent *Increase all sources' profit by 125% *Starting Mana 1.00e21 *Additional spell set 1 *Level requirement reduction 3 *Starting hero level 10 *Auto-click 1 time per sec *Increase collectibles spawn rate by 10% *Increase resource jars accumulation speed by 10% VIP 5: (needs image) 160 Relics : Permanent *Increase all sources' profit by 150% *Starting Mana 1.00e24 *Additional spell set 1 *Level requirement reduction 4 *Starting hero level 10 *Auto-click 1 time per sec *Increase collectibles spawn rate by 15% *Increase resource jars accumulation speed by 15% *Increase enchanting dust passive generation rate by 10% *Auto-mode of Buy All Sources option Time Time Warping: (Click the "Use" Button to activate) 4 Relics : 12 Hours * Collect an instant 12 hours of Offline Time for current run (+0.5 Days) 8 Relics : 36 Hours * Collect an instant 36 hours of Offline Time for current run (+1.5 Days) 12 Relics : 120 Hours * Collect an instant 120 hours of Offline Time for current run (+5.0 Days) Mysteries Get Mysteries: 12 Relics : 1 Time Use *Collect Mysteries without Exiling (Click the "Use" Button to activate) Packs Buff Pack: 20 Relics : 24 Hours *All 5 Market Buffs ** Attributes, Production, Void, Shards, Crit Resources Pack: 20 Relics : 8000 Resources *Gain 2000 of each crafting resource. Attribute resets pack: 5 Relics : 6 Resets Buffs Production Buff: 5 Relics : 24 Hours *Increase profit per sec by 50% Shards generation Buff: 5 Relics : 24 Hours *Increase passive generate shards per sec by 2 and 20% Crit chance and crit profit Buff: 5 Relics : 24 Hours *Increase critical chance by 10% and double crit profits Void Buff: 24 hours -5 Relics *Increase Void Entities spawn rate by 20% and Void Mana gained from Entities by 30% Attributes Buff: 5 Relics : 24 Hours *Increase all attributes by 5 Market table Category:Mechanics